On The Way Down
by IlyShay7982
Summary: A figure sat in the corner of a dark room, their muscles hard as rocks, they hadn't moved in a while. The guard believe that the inmates mouth was glued shut, for they never talked, they hardly ever touched food.


**On The Way Down (Yu Yu Hakusho) Part One: One Less Then A Team**

**(Authors Note: This story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested please PM me. =))!!!)**

A figure sat in the corner of a dark room, their muscles hard as rocks, they hadn't moved in a while. The guard believe that the inmates mouth was glued shut, for they never talked, they hardly ever touched food. The inmate only sat in the corner staring at the opposite wall. He wouldn't be surprised if they were dead.

Kuwabara stared blankly into the light blue sky. "Something's really come over him," one of Kuwabara's gang members commented. "I bet he's changing his image."

"I bet he saw a movie and now he's acting it out."

"I bet he got rejected by a lady."

"Bulls-eye, Miumoto!" Yusuke replied grinning.

"Now wait, Kuwabara was not rejected!" Botan said huffing.

"The what do you call Yukina leaving him to go chill in the Ice Lands?"

"It's a long distance relationship, how romantic," Kuwabara walked away from the group, if only they knew that Yukina was not the one he was thinking of.

"Hmm, he really is down."

"Something tells me it's not about Yukina, do you think it could be N..."

"Don't say that name in front of me, ever," Yusuke's eyes burned with an anger Botan had never seen before.

--

Koenma stared at the blank screen, the Toguro Brothers were alive, and they had persuded Yusuke to join a tournament that could end his life. He watched as Hiei and Kurama stood ontop of a rooftop, staring down at Toguro.

"I assume by your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well, to fight on Team Urameshi no doubt," neither Kurama nor Hiei replied. "Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy."

"Sympathy is never part of the fight," was Kurama's simple answer. Toguro only smiled.

"As you know the teams are made of five, so you will need to recrute another fighter, and for your sake I hope it's a good one," he pulled his green trenchcoat back on and walked away.

"What is our chance of recruting N," Hiei cut him short.

"Don't ask," and the fire demon walked away. Koenma sighed, he knew the perfect fifth member, but he knew that they would not allow it. They would rather recrute a dead corpse to fight for them then that person. Kurama's eyes seemed hurt, Koenma knew that feeling from the fox very well.

--

The next two months was used for training, mostly Kuwabara he had to admit, but Kurama and Hiei were getting their training from teaching him. The months passed slowly for one in perticular, but this person was training, they were sitting on the floor of an insane asylum. Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all stood in front of a large band of demons, waiting for the boat to arrive.

"Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet, what could that dumby be doing?!"

"Hopfully he's finding us a fifth fighter..." Kurama made his reply slowly.

"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara, have you gotten any better since our last fight?"

"You'll see for yourself Shrimp-Boy!" A pirate stumbled onto shore.

"The ship is here, maties, let's try to make it on board without any violence."

"Wait a minute, sir. The rest of our team isn't here yet!"

"Now now, that's not necessary!" Yusuke walked out trees smiling. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."

"Damn it Urameshi you almost gave me a heart attack."

"These forest hikes really wipe me out."

"Yeah, you look aweful, oh wait that's just you..." Kuwabara laughed at his own joke.

"Yusuke..." Hiei ran at Yusuke, attacking him with his katana. The rumbled, moving so quickly that hardly anyone could keep up. Yusuke grabbed the katana in a way that couldn't cut him.

"Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?"

"Hn, I don't know where you've been, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit."

"A little bit? I'd say he's improved a lot a bits."

"Don't feel discourages, that fact that you could keep up shows that you have improved as well," Kurama said softly.

"So, where is the fifth fighter?"

"Koenma said he'll take of it, he's says he's got the perfect person."


End file.
